1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to optical communication systems and, more particularly, to a secure and survivable optical system, characterized by high throughput and low latency network traffic, which deploys an optical signaling header propagating with the data payload to convey security and survival information.
2. Description of the Background
Recent research advances in optical Wavelength Division Multiplexing (WDM) technology have fostered the development of networks that are orders of magnitude higher in transmission bandwidth and lower in latency than existing commercial networks. While the increase in throughput and the decrease in latency are impressive, it is also necessary to ensure secure and survivable propagation in order to realize the Next Generation Internet (NGI) vision of providing the next generation of ultra-high speed networks that can meet the requirements for supporting new applications, including national initiatives. Towards this end, current research efforts have focused on developing an ultra-low latency Internet Protocol (IP) over WDM optical packet switching technology that promises to deliver the three-fold goal of high throughput, low latency, as well as secure and survivable networks. Such efforts, while promising, have yet to fully realize this three-fold goal. The problems to be mitigated with a secure and survivable network are set forth in the following description.